


Halloween Is For Treats

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Winter Falcon, also peggy is alive and well and happy with steve so booyah, also this is a, and also a, and yes i really made Sam be studying that because i couldnt help mysefl, halloween fic, i really wish i could stop misspelling things in these tags, oh yeah and also sam is in lingerie so that's always nice, sambucky - Freeform, so good times, so its like whats that tag, there is plot though, there we go, this is basically just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: nsfw sambucky college au where bucky wants to go trick or treating with Sam but cant bc Sam doesn't celebrate Halloween. On the bright side Sam promises to dress up for bucky later that night. Cue Sam dressed in angel lingerie. Bottom!Sam pls





	

“Wait.” Bucky questioned, sitting up suddenly from where he’d been lounging on Sam’s bed.

“You don’t do Halloween? Like at all?” his voice sounded sad, and he saw Sam smile down at his ornithology text book. 

“Nope. Not even a little.” He looked up at Bucky then, looking like he was waiting for Bucky to argue with him. 

“Huh. Okay.” He said with a slight frown and laid back on the bed again, his arm behind his head. He saw Sam’s eyes trail over the inch or so of skin that was exposed by his shirt lifting and smiled at the ceiling. His face fell when he realized something. He shot up on the bed again, throwing his legs over the side and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Sooo… does that mean you aren’t coming to the party with me tonight?” he asked, running his hand through his hair to get it out his face. 

“That’s exactly what it means.” He said to his book. Bucky tilted his head and watched him as he sketched what looked like a falcon into his notes.

“So I have to go alone?” Bucky asked, his voice quiet. He sounded sad again. It made Sam stop and turn to look at him slowly. 

“Steve will be there.” He said slowly, looking at Bucky like he had something on his face. Bucky resisted the urge to run his hand over it to check. He groaned at the mention of Steve instead, and fell back on the bed again.

“Yeah, but he’ll be attached to Peggy at the hip, and the hands, and the mouth.” He whined as he sat up again to look at Sam.

“And trust me Sam, I love them both, but there are some things I just don’t need to see.” 

Sam chuckled and spun in his chair to face Bucky.

“Well…” he got up and stalked toward him, Bucky felt his stomach do a flip and then Sam was leaning over him, their noses almost brushing. 

“You could skip the party and come back here to me.” He kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky leaned forward when he pulled back, chasing Sam’s mouth for more, Sam stopped him with a hand in his hair. 

“I could be persuaded to do that.” Bucky hummed, his eyes falling closed as Sam tugged on his hair gently, pulling his head back. 

“Yeah? Good. You go trick or treating with Steve and Peggy and all them, and then you come back here, and I’ll be waiting for you.” He whispered, then kissed up Bucky’s neck.

“That it?” Bucky asked, his hands moving up under Sam’s shirt. Sam laughed into his neck, sending chills down Bucky’s spine. 

“Did I mention I’d be wearing something special?” he asked, pulling away a bit and looking at Bucky. A million things ran through Bucky’s mind and then he remembered Sam showing him a picture of a set of beautiful lingerie about a month ago. It had been this gorgeous white angel set, a bright white lacey get up with a mesh baby doll top. But Bucky’s mind went right past all the lace and the mesh and went straight to the stockings and garter belt. His cheeks flushed and he felt his blood rushing into his groin. He hummed, pulled Sam into a kiss and then stood up quickly, holding onto Sam so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“I have to go, right now.” Bucky said, taking a few steps backwards, toward the door, holding his hands out in surrender. Sam crossed his arms and smirked at him. 

“Really? I tell you that and you’re gonna leave?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at Bucky and sounding a tad bit smug.

“Well yeah, if I don’t leave I can’t come back to you, can I?” Bucky retorted, backing into the door with a thud and stumbling forward a few steps, reaching behind him to find the door knob. Sam nodded at him slowly.

“I guess you have a point there.” Sam said, walking toward Bucky, smirking at him again.

“No no, you stay there, er…here? There or here? Just…stay.” He held his hands out again, Sam stopped walking, looking at Bucky and smiling. That damn smile would be the death of him. He made a frustrated noise and stepped forward quickly, pulling Sam into a kiss, his hands pulling him close by the hips. Sam had just started to wrap his arms around Bucky when he stepped back toward the door quickly. He heard Sam groan quietly as he pulled it open and stepped half way through, stopping and looking around the door at Sam. 

“I will be back in two hours, you stay here and…get- do- just… I’ll be back soon goodbye I love you!” Bucky said in a stammering rush and then tripped out the door, seeing a flash of Sam’s smile as the door closed behind him.

~***~

They were the slowest two hours of his life. Apparently time slowed down when you had to listen to your two best friends be sickeningly sweet with each other. Steve and Peggy had dressed as Batman and Catwoman and if Bucky never heard one more cat involved innuendo he’d die a happy man. Tony and Pepper had gone as salt and pepper shakers, Tony thought it was hilarious, Pepper seemed less enthusiastic, but seemed to be having a good time nonetheless. 

Clint was dressed as a circus acrobat, seeing Clint in spandex was gonna scar Bucky forever. Like, forever and ever. And Nat was dressed as some kind of creepy doll, she kept moving in weird ways and tilting her head like she had no control over her neck and it was seriously starting to freak him out. All her time in dance classes were obviously paying off. But it was still freaky. Wanda and Pietro were dressed like Thing One and Thing Two from the cat and the hat and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was cute or creepy. 

He tripped over his devil’s tail three times before the end of the night. He finally just looped it through one of the belt loops of his red skinny jeans and then just kept walking. Nat kept knocking off his devil horns every time she walked past him. The fourth time she did it he’d turned around and left. Told them he was gonna turn in early and heading back to Sam’s place.

His stomach was in excited knots knowing what he was heading home too. He kept thinking of those stockings and the lace and his head started spinning with it all. He almost tripped three times heading up the stairs in Sam’s building. Every time he walked up these stairs he always wondered why he didn’t just move into Sam’s room with him, Sam’s bed was big enough both of them, he slept there most nights, and some days, anyway. They both called it home all the time. 

They hardly ever stayed at Bucky’s, because his roommate was some asshole who always made shitty comments about him and Sam. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a gay thing or a race thing or both, and he didn’t really care. He just knew it was safer to stay at Sam’s so he didn’t get kicked out of school for beating the shit out the guy. Plus, staying at Sam’s had its perks, the main one being, well, Sam. 

He got to the door and took a deep breath, his hand resting on the door knob. 

~***~

He turned the knob and stepped through, holding in a moan as he closed the door and looked at Sam. He was lying back on the bed, his hands above his head, one leg stretched out, the other foot resting on the mattress, knee folded, white lace stockings covering his legs and stomach, the white lace looking beautiful against his skin. Bucky could see his cock pressed into the lace of his panties and it was making it hard to breath. 

“You gonna come over here or just stand there staring at me all night?” Sam teased, moving one hand down to pat the bed next him once. Bucky swallowed hard. 

“Um…is there a way I can do both?” he rasped, licking his lips, dragging his eyes over Sam’s body and wanting nothing but to take him apart piece by piece. Sam smiled at him.

“Well, if you wanna talk about the infinite universe theory we can do that, but I don’t really think that’s the conversation I’m dressed for. But feel free to stare at me as long as you want, just make sure you come over here when you’ve had your fill.” Sam said, making Bucky want to laugh and cry and fall to the ground and worship at Sam’s feet all at once. He laughed out his nose and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Sam, and I mean every word of this, so don’t laugh, I don’t think I could ever, have my fill of you.” Bucky said, finally moving his eyes up to Sam’s face. The soft smile there making him want to drown in Sam forever. He returned the smile and took a few steps forward. 

“Good to know. Now, you handsome devil, pun intended, how bout you stop staring and get over here? I’ve been waiting for two hours and that’s about two hours too long.” He said, sitting up and leaning toward Bucky. Bucky laughed again and walked forward, shedding clothing as he went until he was in just his under ware. He crawled up the bed and settled between Sam’s legs, his hands pushing up under the lacy baby doll top, finger tips brushing over Sam’s ribs, making Sam shiver underneath him. 

He rolled his hips against Sam, making him moan and clutch at Bucky’s back, Bucky moaning in turn as Sam’s finger nails bit into his skin. 

“Fuck Sam, you look like a goddamn dream.” He breathed into Sam’s neck. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself handsome.” Sam said, pushing his hips up into Bucky and pulling him closer all at once, making Bucky feel like his entire body was on fire. He snaked his hands under Sam and up around his back so he could grip his shoulders, giving him more leverage to pull Sam closer and thrust against him. 

“Shit Buck.” Sam moaned, his hips rolling in time with Bucky’s. Bucky moved from mouthing at Sam’s neck and shoulder to Sam’s mouth, kissing him deeply, his tongue running along Sam’s teeth and then pushing against Sam’s tongue. He moaned when Sam sucked on his tongue and then bit into his lip, his hips moving faster against Sam. He felt Sam’s hands move from his back to grab his ass and pull him even closer.

“Fuck, you keep doin that and I’m not gonna last very long Buck.” Sam groaned, digging his nails into Bucky again. Bucky smiled against Sam’s neck and slowed his movements, but pressed down harder with each roll of his hips. 

“That’s the plan.” He breathed against Sam’s skin, dragging his teeth and tongue over the fast pulse in Sam’s throat.

“What- ah! What kind of plan is tha- at?” Sam stammered as Bucky rubbed against him harder, biting into his shoulder a bit.

“The kind that makes you ruin those pretty panties of yours and gives me something nice to think. About. Later.” Bucky whispered, punctuating his last words with a few hard thrusts. Sam moaned into each one and then was shaking in Bucky’s arms. Bucky smiled and then kissed up to Sam’s mouth and kissed him again before resting their foreheads together. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into so Sam’s shoulders. Sam blinked slowly a few times before nodding gently. 

“Yeah. Totally okay. Think that plan of yours was a pretty good one.” Sam said through his heavy breathing, his body still shaking. Bucky smiled and moved his hands down to Sam’s thighs, his fingers kneading into the meat of his legs. 

“Mmm, that’s good, cuz I’m not done yet sweetheart.” Bucky said, humming into Sam’s shoulder when he placed a kiss there and then moving down Sam’s body. He saw Sam’s hands fist in the bed sheets and smiled into the skin of one of his thighs before spreading his legs and putting his mouth on Sam’s cock, sucking on him through the lace, humming at the salty taste of him. 

“You taste so fucking good Sam. So fucking good.” He breathed against him, loving the way Sam squirmed on the bed at his words. He crawled up the bed to grab the bottle of lube Sam had set on the night stand and then settled back down between Sam’s legs. 

“Fuck.” Sam breathed out when he heard the bottle snap open. Bucky smirked and looked up at him. 

“You ready?” he asked, hooking his fingers under Sam’s wet white panties. Sam looked down at him, his pupils blown and breathing heavy. 

“Am I ever?” he asked with a smile, his chest rising and falling quickly. Bucky smiled and leaned down to place an open mouthed kiss to Sam’s cock, looking up at Sam through his lashes. 

“No, but you love it.” Bucky said, pulling Sam’s panties to the side and slipping a finger into him slowly. Sam’s head snapped back into his pillow as his hands grasped at the sheet.

“God yes! I love it so fucking much holy shit.” Sam gasped out, his hips rising off the bed as Bucky moved inside him. Bucky moved his other arm and placed it across Sam’s hips, holding him down on the bed, smiling when he felt Sam thrusting up against his arm and not able to move. He mouthed at Sam’s cock and added another finger, licking Sam when he heard him moan again. 

He curled his fingers inside Sam and felt the muscles under his arm clench. He hummed against Sam’s cock and moved his mouth to wrap around the head, moaning when Sam came in his mouth, moving his fingers a few more times against that perfect spot inside Sam that turned him into a shuddering mess. Sam yelled his name and fisted his hand in his hair. Bucky groaned and felt that heat coiling in his groin. He moved his fingers deeper, pushing harder, making Sam pull harder on his hair, and then he was coming in his underwear, his teeth digging into Sam’s thigh. 

He rested his head on Sam’s hip and pulled his fingers out of Sam, he heard and felt him groan at the loss, and waited for Sam to let go of his hair before he crawled back up the bed. He slipped his under ware off and threw them on the floor before curling into Sam’s side, wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Happy Halloween Sam.” He muttered into Sam’s chest. Sam chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before moving his hand to Bucky’s hair again. But instead of running his fingers through it like he normally did he pulled something off Bucky’s head. He held the devil horns up for Bucky to see and then tossed them across the room. Bucky laughed through his nose and pulled Sam closer. 

“Well now I just feel dirty.” Bucky muttered, he could feel himself drifting to sleep. 

“After everything you just did to me, realizing you were wearing devil horns the whole time is what makes you feel dirty?” Sam asked with a snort. His fingers moving in Bucky’s hair, Bucky hummed and smiled goofily. 

“Well yeah, the whole angel devil thing always feels naughty…or is that just me?” He asked, his voice slurring a bit from exhaustion. 

“Oh trust me, the angel devil thing has nothing to do with our naughtiness.” Sam replied, moving his body a bit so that he was facing Bucky more, then pressing forward and kissing him. Bucky hummed into the kiss, his mouth curving in a small smile and then he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what comes over me when i write sex and stuff, so like, i hope its okay.


End file.
